paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Please Don't Stop The Music
This is my first song article i hope you like it :). This scene is during the time when Elmina and Tundra are in the limo on their way to the lookout in Pups and the family reunion. the song is Don't Stop The Music. I hope you like it. :) (Remember no changing this page unless you're an admin or have permission from me) :) SongCategory:SongsCategory:Fanon SongsCategory:Songs Sung By TundraCategory:Movie SongsCategory:FanonCategory:Fun Elmina and Tundra had just gotten into the limo and started to drive off to the lookout. Tundra: Wow Elmina, this is amazing! (she said excitedly) Elmina: Wait until the best part! Tundra: Uhh? (she said, confused at Elmina) Elmina: (she looked at the driver at told him) Hit it! Limo Driver: You got it! (he said that as he put on the music) Song Elmina: (she jumps up and starts to dance to the music) Come on Tundra, dance! Tundra got up but did not started to dance, because she was nervous. Elmina: Come on dance and sing with me! (she said as she started to sing) Elmina: It's getting late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way Possible candidate, Yeah Elmina: Come on Tundra! (Tundra started to dance) You got it! Elmina: Do you know what you started? I just came here to party But now we're rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty Your hands around my waist, just let the music play We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face Tundra then started to sing, Elmina left her alone to sing while she watch and dance. Tundra: I wanna take you away Let's escape into the music D.J let it play I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this keep on rocking to it, please don't stop the Please don't stop the music Both: I wanna take you away Let's escape into the music D.J let it play I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this Keep on rocking to it, please don't stop the Please don't stop the Please don't stop the music Both: Baby are you ready? 'Cause it's getting close Don't you feel the passion ready to explode? What goes on between us no one has to know This is a private show, Oh Elmina: Do you know what you started? I just came here to party But now we're rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty Your hands around my waist, just let the music play We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face Both: I wanna take you away Let's escape into the music D.J let it play I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this Keep on rocking to it, please don't stop the Please don't stop the music please don't stop the music Elmina: Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa Tundra: Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa Elmina: Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa Tundra: Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa Both: Please don't stop the music Elmina: Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa Tundra: Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa Elmina: Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa Tundra: Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa Both: Please don't stop the music (Music-Music-Music) Both: Please don't stop the music (Music-Music-Music) Elmina: I wanna take you away Let's escape into the music D.J let it play I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this Keep on rocking to it, please don't stop the Please don't stop the music Tundra: I wanna take you away Let's escape into the music D.J let it play I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this Keep on rocking to it, please don't stop the Please don't stop the music please don't stop the music Elmina: Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa Tundra: Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa Elmina: Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa Tundra: Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa Both: Please don't stop the music (Music-Music-Music) As the music stops they both get to their seats. Tundra: Wow that was amazing! I didn’t know you could dance like that. Elmina: Well what do you think I do when I am in here, sit around bored!? Tundra: HAHA! You got a point there! Wow you were amazing! Elmina: Thanks’, you were too! Tundra: I guess it runs in the family! Elmina and Tundra: HAHAHAHAHA!!! Elmina and Tundra spent the rest of the way laughing and talking about the awesome time they had dancing and singing. They got back to the lookout and told their friends about the night. They all eventually got to sleep, ending another adventure. (I hope you guys like it, remember no changing this page unless you're an admin or have permission from me) :)'